Hoshi no hikaru sora
by eric clutter
Summary: Junno/Kazu pour Tari Eledwhen. Junnosuke n'est pas un type compliqué, c'est pour ça que Kazuya aime lui faire plaisir en cédant à certains de ses caprices.


**La chanson vient de Dream Boys 2006 et est chantée par Kamenashi Kazuya.**

**Mon premier Junno/Kazu. Je ne demande qu'à te satisfaire Tari-chan *croise les doigts et les pieds.* Cet OS est court mais l'idée m'en est venue après avoir visionné la suite d'un drama romantique... comme quoi l'inspiration vient de nul part pas vrai ?**

_Ciel étoilé_

_Hoshi no hikaru sora kara, hamidashita ki ga shite._

_Je me sens comme si je venais de, ce ciel remplit d'étoiles._

Ma tête repose contre un oreiller tandis que toi, tu es assis sur le lit, les yeux clos. Tu me clames cette mélodie teinté d'une profonde mélancolie à la couleur de la nuit.

_Semete sabishii kimochi wo, sora ni ukabete mita._

_Je veux tout du moins, que cette solitude vole jusqu'au ciel._

Tu regardes devant toi puis tu fermes les yeux. On dirait que tu es dans ton monde, inconscient de ce qui t'entoure.

_Aoi tsuki no hikari wo, boku dake niwa hikaranai._

_Le clair de lune bleuté, ne brille pas sur moi._

A cet instant, tu ressembles à un homme seul. Allongé sur l'herbe près d'un lac aux eaux bleus foncés par la noirceur régnant à cette heure de la journée. Tu chantes pour t'apaiser, corps et âme, la liberté de l'esprit.

_Nani ka tsutaetai noni, tsutaeru ate mo naku..._

_Même si j'ai quelque chose à dire, je n'ai personne à qui le dire..._

Ton visage traduit les sentiments que laissent entendre cette mélodie. C'est fou à quel point tu peux être mignon quand tu parais si... tellement... mignon.

_Kono sora wa doko e yukun darou ? Itsukara ka kumotta mama no, bokuro no kokoro wo terashite ?_

_Je me demande où mène ce ciel ? Quand commencera t-il à briller, sur mon cœur encore glacé ?_

Il n'y a pas plus merveilleuse chanson que celle qui peut émouvoir celui qui l'interprète tout comme son public.

_Kono sora wa doko e yukun darou ? Kono sora wo yume mi miteta, futari ga, ima..._

_Je me demande où mène ce ciel ? Je l'ai vu dans mes rêves, nous deux, maintenant..._

Tu rouvres les yeux pour ensuite te tourner vers moi. Tu colles ton front contre le mien et tu clos une dernière fois tes prunelles brunes.

_Futari ga koko ni iru, kara..._

_Nous sommes ici tous les deux ici, maintenant..._

Ces derniers mots nous concernent toi et moi, je le comprends parfaitement. Je te vois enfin me regarder et je te donne un petit baiser. Pas seulement pour te remercier mais également parce que je t'aime.

« Dormons maintenant, Junno.

- Hai, arigato, Kazu, aishiteru. »

Une chanson réclamée par Taguchi pour entendre la si belle voix de son bien-aimé. Ce n'était qu'une berceuse qui devait l'aider à s'endormir. Junno ne changeait pas avec le temps. Il aimait les choses simples et Kame n'allait pas dire non. Il ne s'agissait que d'un petit plaisir qu'il ne partageait que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. La sombre obscurité de la chambre en partie du à la nuit n'entachait en rien la tendresse des deux amants. Junnosuke releva la couverture pour qu'elle les recouvre entièrement. Il entrelaça les doigts de sa main à ceux de Kazuya. Il passa brièvement une main sur quelques mèches de Kame en souriant comme à son habitude.

« Oyasumi, Kazu.

- Oyasumi nasai. »

Il ferma les yeux en ne desserrant point sa main pour ne pas rompre le lien qui l'unissait à Kamenashi. Le concerné ne voulut pas dormir tout de suite. Il contempla un instant cette personne digne d'être la muse des plus grands sculpteurs jamais connus qui était son amant. Tout ce qu'on pouvait raconter à son sujet était sans importance car tout tenait en une seule phrase : « Junno est magnifique. »

Kazu approcha son visage. Il déposa un baiser à un Junno à peine endormi qui frémit quelque peu sous ce contact. Instinctivement, il cala la tête de Kamehameya contre son torse. Installé de la sorte, le sommeil le gagna peu à peu. Aussi, il murmura quelques mots en ne sachant pas si Taguchi les entendrait ou pas.

« Suki desu. Junno, suki desu. »

Puis il succomba dans les bras de Morphée qui à l'heure actuelle, étaient ceux de Junno.


End file.
